


Not With His Face

by littleartemis



Series: Prompts Ahoy [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam suddenly becomes Lucifer, Dean falls to the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> done for the prompt; "uhm what about omega!dean and alpha!lucifer!sam ? i think they'll be pretty hot... :3"
> 
> Warnings for rape mentions/discussions of rape. Dean _does_ consent however, with out coercion.

When Sam suddenly becomes Lucifer, Dean falls to the floor. First to his knees, then on his ass, pushing back against the wall.

The key is lost to him, in Sam’s - no Lucifer’s - hands now and Dean can’t help but feel the air flow from his lungs at sight before him.

It’s his brother but not all at the same time.

His body trembles, he can feel his heart racing in his chest and he swallows hard, closing his eyes as he hopes this is all just a nightmare. That he’ll wake up and Sammy is Sammy again.

But no, the man before him is staring at him with a cruel smirk, and a malicious aura. He stalks closer to Dean and the omega pushes back as far as he can, but he can’t walk through walls unfortunately.

The smell of alpha is strong, he was used to Sam’s but Lucifer is more overbearing and every instinct in him tells him to bare his neck and submit. To do what he’s told and be a good boy.

It’s how he ends up with his eyes closed, head turned away and tilting his head in a sign of submission. Bare your neck, show them your weak spot. Look less threatening.

Not that he was even the tiniest threat to the archangel before him.

"Who would have thought my brother’s vessel would be a scared little omega like you." That voice doesn’t even sound like his brothers and it makes Dean shake even more.

_Don’t say that. Not with his face._

He feels a hand moving along his thigh and he tries not to make a sound, keeping his eyes closed as he turns his face into the wall, hands turning to fists. Another rests on his other thigh and he can feel his legs shaking with fear. They don’t do much other than stay there, the one that had been stroking along his outer thigh stopping at his knee.

Startled he opened his eyes, looking to the angel.

His confusion must have been clear in his eyes because Lucifer spoke again. “I’m not going to do anything to you with out your consent. I may be the father of demons, but I’m not one myself. Rape may be a form of torture but I don’t deal in that.”

One hand reached out to stroke along his cheek and Dean’s eyes fluttered closed, unable to help that he leaned into the touch.

"There are much more efficient ways of breaking someone than rape, don’t you think?" he can hear the smile in Lucifer’s voice and it makes him shudder. The archangel doesn’t hurt him though, he just keeps touching Dean tenderly and Dean doesn’t push him away. Even though it’s not his brother, the body is still Sam’s and the touch is almost comforting.

It doesn’t help that fantasies of his brother’s strong arms holding him as he pushes his knot inside Dean swim through his mind.

"You two want each other, don’t you? Your weird codependent bond goes so far…" his voice trails off and he laughs as he grabs Dean by the legs, pulling him in close, startling the omega.

He doesn’t do anything still, only scanning Dean’s body with his eyes, like he was some piece of meat.

"You’re a smart one though. I will give you that…" It only takes one push for the archangel to separate Dean’s legs, in a swift motion he felt Sam’s - Lucifer’s - hand between his legs, pressing at the ass end of his now wet jeans. "Want me to help you with that? I could give you what you’ve always wanted."

Dean closed his eyes tight, shaking still. It was Sam’s body, but it wasn’t him. He kept trying to remind himself of that but it was hard, especially with Lucifer teasing him through his jeans.

Eventually he broke, letting out a small whine. “Please.”

"He speaks." Lucifer smirked, snapping his fingers and their clothes were gone. Dean’s eyes scanned over the body he knew so well. Only occupied by someone else now.

The angel moved between Dean’s thighs, taking his legs in strong arms and wrapping them around his waist. He pushed into Dean’s wetness in one swift motion, making the human cry out. Dean was reacting on instinct as he raked his nails along the angels back, arching up into the thrusts as he hoped Sam wouldn’t know about this if he ever got his brother back. That he wouldn’t know that Dean used Lucifer in Sam’s body to experience his brother.

That he felt Sam’s cock enter him as Lucifer took him.

That he cried out Sam’s name as Lucifer pushed his knot inside of Dean, spilling his seed and making Dean come over their chests.

He prayed to anyone that would listen that Sam would not see or remember this moment.

Because Dean would have no excuse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted follow up; "Wowwww--if you're still taking prompts, I'd love to see a follow-up to the Dean/Lucifer one. Maybe the conversation with Sam that's going to come of that? With yummy needy omega Dean? Pretty pretty please!"

Sam has his soul, the wall is gone, and here he is staring his brother in the eye for the first time since it all went down knowing that this is all going down the gutter and he can’t stop it. His world is going to come crashing down again, and he has no one to blame but himself.

Well he has some anger reserved for Cas, but right now his brother is looking him in the eyes and Dean can only feel dread.

”How you feeling?” he asked, moving closer as he reached out to brush some hair back from the others face. Sam takes his hand quickly, one thick hand wrapping around Dean’s wrist. He’d forgotten how big Sam’s hands were until now and it makes his heart race.

"Like a semi hit me. Worse, I remember everything. My time with out a soul, hell, even before then." His eyes shifted to meet Dean’s and the omega felt his heart race at that and he looked away, swallowing hard.

"Did you really have sex with me? …With Lucifer?"

Dean refused to meet his brother’s gaze, but it was enough for Sam who’s grip tightened, making Dean cringe.

Thankfully he released Dean before pushing up. That had Dean in a panic and he moved to get Sam to sit down again. When he touched Sam’s arm the alpha took both of Dean’s wrists, eyes locking on Dean’s.

"You know if you wanted me so badly you could have had me." Dean’s heart raced at that, at the hurt he heard in his brother’s voice, the tears he saw glistening in Sam’s eyes. "You…you didn’t have to let Lucifer have you, using me like some empty puppet."

Dean looked away again, trying not to shake in Sam’s hold. He only looked at him again when one of Sam’s hands took his chin in hand, making him meet the alphas eyes.

"You could have had me, as me, if you’d only asked. I would do anything for you Dean."

Dean closed his eyes, shuddering slightly. “Would you have me now, even after all that?”

"Yeah." He could hear the smile in Sam’s voice, the humor and he opened his eyes just as his brother leaned in to kiss him.

He learned quick that Sam’s fierceness was still there, his clothes pulled roughly from his body as Sam pushed him back onto the bed. He was spread open for his brother, fingered until the alpha felt he was ready and then Sam fucked him until Dean saw stars. He hadn’t felt this full, this right, in a long time.

"You look gorgeous under me like this. Everything I dreamed you would be and more." Sam’s breath was hot on his skin and Dean let out a small noise, arching his back as he closed his eyes. Just savoring the feeling of Sam’s warmth around him. Strong arms holding him as Sam filled him up and made him feel complete.

Whole.

Like finally he was at peace. Because this time it wasn’t Lucifer taking him, it was Sam finally.

And everything was right with the world.


End file.
